


Ferret Support Services

by CoCo (Cportera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, HP Fluff Fest 2020, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cportera/pseuds/CoCo
Summary: Harry discovers a ferret while hiding away from his friends.  He adopts the furry animal telling him secrets, never knowing the ferret might have secrets of his own.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	Ferret Support Services

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the HP Fluff Fest - Prompt: Draco is cursed and transformed into a ferret (or other animal) for a week and Student A finds him and takes care of him, not realizing that it's Draco.
> 
> I had such a great time with this prompt. Thank you to MayaMelissa from the Discord Writer's Den for the quick BETA and to DarkSeraphina for the title assist.
> 
> You can also find me [here](https://thecocoscorner.wordpress.com/)

Harry ducked into the alcove outside the DADT classroom. He just needed a few minutes to himself after dealing with Umbridge. He leaned against the wall head bowed. At least he had a free period next. He stiffened when he heard Ron’s voice, “I wish he wouldn’t do that. How can we keep an eye on him when he disappears so fast?”

Hermione sighed “I don’t know Ron. Come on. We’ll find him at lunch.”

Harry peeked out from behind the tapestry when he heard the footsteps move away. He pulled the tapestry back over the entrance to the alcove and slid down the wall. He sat with his head on his knees trying to decide if he could just hide out here for the rest of the day. As he relaxed a little more in the quiet, he heard a rustling and what sounded like a little squeak. He looked around the caught sight of a small white tail sticking out from under a black cloth.

Moving slowly so as not to scare whatever it is, Harry gently pulled the cloth away. He caught a glimpse of a long white body before it scurried further under the cloth. He pulled back not want to frighten it further. He sat quietly, hardly moving, waiting….

It didn’t take too long before he saw a little pink nose sticking out scenting the air. He reached into his pocket for a piece of bacon. He was never without something in his pocket. He broke off a small piece and placed it on the floor. He smiled, it reminded him of trying to make friends with the snakes in the garden at the Dursleys. Only real difference was he could talk to them. He tried to make some comforting noises but felt stupid. “I’ll just talk to you. I mean it’s better than talking to myself, don’t you think?” He took an apple out for himself, taking a bite. He watched from the corner of his eye as a furry head started to make its way out from under the cloth.

“I like to hide too… sometimes the noise, the people, and this year with the prophet and the ministry, it’s just too much.” The animal, a white ferret, nibbled on the piece of bacon. It watched him the entire time and started to move slowly toward his robes. “Hmmm… I think you’re a ferret. I’ve only ever seen one when a professor transformed Malfoy.” The ferret stopped.

“You’re very cute you know.” Harry swore the animal started to preen. “I bet you’re really soft.” He reached for another piece of bacon to present to the animal, holding it in his hand to see what would happen. 

The ferret slowly inched its way toward the piece of bacon. “Can I pet you?” Harry whispered, not wanting to frighten the white ball of fluff. As the animal nibbled on the piece of bacon, Harry moved his free hand slowly to glide along the ferret’s body. The ferret stiffened before melting into the touch. He undulated under Harry’s hand.

“You are so soft.”

Harry sat quietly petting the ferret that had curled up at his side. “I’ve got to head back to the dorm and then lunch or my friends will send a search party.” The ferret perked up at the sneer he heard in his voice. “I wonder if you belong to someone. Do you want to come with me? I can take care of your until we figure out who you belong too. What do you say? I’ll have to carry you though.” Harry held out his hand. Harry watched as the small animal looked at his hand and then peered up at his face. The tiny thing looked back at the black cloth before taking the step and climbing up onto Harry’s hands.

Harry stood cradling the fluffy white body “I need to give you a name. How about Godric?” 

Harry got a bite on his thumb for that one. “Ouch, okay not Godric... Snowball?”

Harry was quick to move his hand away from the sharp teeth just on time. He laughed, “okay not snowball.”

Harry moved the ferret to the crook of his arm, cradling him gently and grabbed his satchel. “How about Rowan?” The ferret’s head dipped down and he rubbed his face against Harry’s palm. “Rowan it is. Let’s get up to the tower.”

Harry set off to his dorm, mentally making a list of what he would need. The house elves helped with the other’s pets so he didn’t think it would be too much trouble. He stopped short when they reached the turn off to the owlery. “I should probably introduce you to Hedwig. She’ll be able to look out for you too.” With that he set off again, continuing to stroke his new pet to calm him.

—————

Draco wasn’t sure what to make of his current predicament. He had grand plans to hide away for the week the curse was supposed to last. He was going to kill Blaise when he had thumbs again. But then Potter found him in that alcove and was so warm. He could lord it over him when he changed back how he took care of Draco, and he was going to get an inside look at the Gryffindor tower. Draco also wasn’t too proud to admit Potter knew exactly where to scratch his back too. Decision made, he lounged in Potter’s arms as they made their way through the castle. 

Draco stiffened when he heard Potter mention the Owlery but went limp two seconds later as Potter hit that spot again. Well he would just jump down and run away if he had too, or burrow in Potter’s robes. Yes, that would be better. The Owls wouldn’t bother Potter. He wiggled around and started climbing up Potter’s arm. He felt a hand wrap loosely around him making sure he didn’t lose his balance. He liked the feeling of safety he got in the pit of his stomach at that gesture. He draped himself over Potter’s shoulder and snuggled up against his neck where it was warm. He was taking full advantage of being able to be this close to his long time crush even if it was in ferret form. 

As they got closer to the Owlery, Draco pushed his way down the front of Potter’s robes, he turned around and peeked his head out of the collar. Potter’s arms came up to support him and patted his head. 

“It’s okay, I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Potter whispered. He moved to the perch Hedwig favored talking softly. After a few minutes, Draco watched as Hedwig moved to Potter’s shoulder, nuzzled his head for a few seconds, barked at him and then flew off. Potter laughed, “I guess that means she’ll tolerate you. Maybe you’ll be friends in the future.” 

Draco doubted that would happen in his current state. He found he was content to stay where he was for the trip up to the tower. He looked around in interest as they walked through the common room. Potter pulled him out of his robes once they reached the dorm. “This is my bed. That’s Ron’s, Neville, Dean and Seamus. No one should bother you, but you should probably avoid their beds.”

Draco curled up in a ball at the end of the bed, watching Harry remove his morning school items and repacking his satchel for afternoon classes. Potter eventually sat on the bed. “I’m heading down to lunch and then to class. You’ll be okay here. The House Elves will bring you some food.” 

Draco was having none of that. If he went with Potter to class, he was less likely to fall behind. Plus, he had no idea how Potter’s dorm mates would react to an unknown animal if Potter wasn’t here. He uncurled himself and walked to Potter. He crawled into his lap and then up his arm to drape over his shoulder again. He quite liked the view from here.

“Well I guess that answers the question on whether you can understand me, and this is your way of telling me you are coming too,” Harry chuckled slightly but didn’t try to dislodge him or leave him behind. “Suit yourself. I’ll just have to introduce you to everyone in the Great Hall.” Draco laid his head down and enjoyed the ride.

\------

Harry sat in his normal place at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He was filling his plate when Ron and Hermione plopped down across from him.

“Mate, since when do you have a ferret that looks like Malfoy?” Ron asked as he started shoveling food into his mouth. 

Hermione shook her head but looked at Harry in question.

“I found him wandering around this morning. Thought I’d look after him until I find his owner. I was going to leave him in the dorm, but he wanted to come with me. I’m calling him Rowan for now.” Harry shrugged, dislodging Draco from his slightly napping state. 

Hermione looked suspicious, “He wanted to come? Are you sure you just didn’t want to keep him with you? Harry it’s a strange animal, and you know how our past experiences have turned out.”

“Hermione, he’s just a ferret. Probably someone’s pet and I’m going to take care of him until I figure out who he belongs to.” Harry petted Rowan as he walked down his arm. He watched the ferret weave between the dishes before he stopped in front of the chicken and looked back at Harry. 

He grinned, “Do you want some?” The ferret just stared at him in disdain. Harry just rolled his eyes and dished a few pieces on a plate. As Rowan kept moving to other dishes, he added those as well. When the ferret came back and sat down on the table beside Harry’s plate, he placed the smaller portions in front of him. As Rowan started to eat, Harry looked up at Hermione and Ron to find them staring.

“That’s not a normal ferret, mate.” Ron took another bite of his sandwich. 

Hermione looked between Draco and Harry. “Okay so he did want to come with you.” She didn’t say anything more but watched the animal in question closely. 

Harry just shrugged and went back to his meal.

\---

Afternoon Potions turned out to be an entirely new adventure. Working alone, the 5th years were tasked with brewing pepper-up that would be used in the infirmary if brewed correctly. Harry was getting ready to add the final ingredients and stir, when Draco made a noise from his spot on the bench. Harry looked down as he moved toward the textbook. He put his little paw on the last line. Harry read  
“Wait 5 minutes before stirring counterclockwise 5 times.” Harry looked down at the animal, “Well Rowan you may have saved me from a T today.” 

Snape had come around a few minutes later to find a near perfect potion. “Well Potter, it appears you can follow directions for once.”

“Anyone else notice Malfoy missed potions?” Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione as they walked out of class. Both shook their heads.

As they made their way back to the library, Harry’s brain was working in overdrive and he looked down at Rowan who had perked up at the mention of Malfoy. He also helped him in potions, could obviously read and understand him. The only thing he couldn’t do is talk. He shook his head. It was more likely Malfoy was up to no good somewhere or his father had come to Hogwarts trying to cause problems for Dumbledore again, but he vowed to ask Rowan later when they were alone. 

\---

After dinner in his dorm, Harry placed Rowan on the floor while he got ready for bed. When Harry returned from the washroom, he found Rowan on his hind legs pulling all the covers off the bed. At least that’s what it looked like to him. 

He put the blankets back up on the bed and looked down at the ferret. “Are you trying to make a bed on the floor, or get up on the bed?” Harry laughed, if a ferret could look disgusted, this one did. “I guess you were trying to get on the bed?” Rowan sat back up on his hind legs and put his paws up in the universal symbol of “pick me up.”

“Alright your majesty.” Harry picked him up and placed him on the bed. “I suppose I’ll have to figure out something so you can come and go as you please.” Harry looked around the room until he spied an extra shoelace. “Let’s see if I’ve learned anything in transfiguration over the years, shall we?” It took a few tries but eventually Harry had a flexible tube-like structure. He wound it around the post at the end of his bed, with one opening on the bed and one on the floor. He had seen something like that on one of the few excursions the Dursley’s took him on. “See if that works for you.”

The ferret moved slowly toward the plastic his nose working overtime as he sniffed. Harry grinned, “go on.” He watched as Rowan stuck his head in and then back out. He laughed again as the animal looked back over his shoulder at him. Harry rolled his eyes, “Just try it. If it doesn’t work, then we’ll try something else.”

\----

Draco could not believe what he was about to do. Malfoy’s do not slide down tubes… then again, Malfoy’s aren’t usually cursed to be ferrets either. He sighed internally. “This is probably better than trying to climb up the sheets like I was doing before.” He ventured forward and before he knew it, he was on his back head on the floor looking up at Potter’s laughing face. He blinked his eyes. He loathed to admit to himself that, that was kind of fun. He heard Potter “okay let’s see if you can get back up then.”

Draco wiggled out the rest of the way before turning and heading back up the tube. He emerged to see Potter’s expectant face. Once he was all the way out of the tube, Potter picked him up cradled him against his chest. Merlin, he was warm. Draco rubbed his face against Potter’s chest before he stiffened with the realization, he didn’t have a shirt on. Potter started to pet him in that perfect spot. Draco gave up and melted against him. After a few minutes, Draco found himself placed on the end of the bed with a blanket. He burrowed under it, but he was cold after feeling Potter’s warmth. He stuck his head out to watch Potter finish his nightly routine, climb into bed and draw the curtains shut. 

He tried, really, he did, to get comfortable and warm in his makeshift bed, but it was no use. He crawled out of the blanket and slowly made his way up the bed. He curled up beside Potter between his arm and ribs. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. He would just make sure he was back at the end of the bed before Potter woke in the morning.

Draco startled awake, blinking trying to remember where he was and why he was now awake. He shook his head and noticed an arm. He stared wiling his brain to catch up to his eyes. He remembered, he was a ferret and with Potter. But why was he awake? 

It was then he noticed that Potter was twitching. His fist clenching and relaxing. His legs starting to move restlessly. “A nightmare?” Draco thought. He moved and placed his paws on Potter’s chest pushing his head up under his chin. He felt Potter’s hand come up and touch his back before starting to stroke from head to tail. Draco relaxed there on Potter’s chest as his breathing evened out and his hand dropped back to his side. He moved back to his spot on the bed beside Potter and curled up, back to sleep in an instant. 

\----

Harry woke in the morning to the sounds of his roommates shuffling around getting ready for the day. He moved his arm, feeling a ball of fluff beside him. He turned his head to look, jostling his furry friend in the process. He smiled sleepily as the ferret turned over and stretched, looking decidedly dazed at being woken up. “I hope you slept alright. I think that’s the first time since the end of the tournament, I didn’t wake up from a nightmare. Though I vaguely remember you waking me up.” 

“Harry?” He heard Neville calling him. “I’m awake,” he called back. He rolled to his side and sat up, scrubbing the sleep from his face. He turned to Rowan, “You go back to sleep. I’m going to get ready.”

Harry emerged from the washroom, dressed and ready to go. He grabbed his satchel and the books he needed for the day before turning to the ferret watching him from beneath the blankets. “Are you coming with me today or staying here?” 

Rowan got up and stretched before walking to the edge of the bed and sitting up on his hind legs. Harry smiled, “Guess you’re coming along.” He held still as Rowan made his way up his arm and wrapped around his neck. He shouldered his bag and made his way down to the Great Hall.

He sat down in his usual space beside Neville, across from Ron and Hermione. He was content to listen to the conversations going on around him as he ate. He placed several pieces of sausage on a plate for Rowan as well. He was just finishing when he heard Hermione call his name. “Harry?”

“Have you seen Malfoy since we got back? Hermione’s voice was pitched low. Rowan tensed but Harry just kept stroking his back, not really noticing.

Harry thought about it, realizing he hadn’t paid much attention to Malfoy after he saw him on the train. “We saw him on the train, and I think I remember him at the Welcome Feast but other than that no.”

Hermione stared at him, “I’m not sure what is stranger, that you didn’t notice or that he’s not around?”

Harry shrugged and got up from the table. Rowan already on his shoulder. “Coming?”

Ron and Hermione scrambled after him as the student body made their way to class. 

Once settled in class, Rowan burrowed his head under the edge of Harry’s robes. “Are you cold?” Harry asked as he reached up and pulled him down to sit on his desk. He undid the front of his robe and slipped the ferret inside, securing the front. Rowan’s face peeked out. With Rowan situated he tuned back into McGonagall’s lecture. 

Rowan was content to stay tucked in Harry’s robes for the day, only coming out to eat at mealtimes. Later that night, Harry moved the furry animal up to his pillow rather than banishing him to the end of the bed. He felt content and calmer in ways he never had before. The only real difference he could tell was Rowan. “I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

\----

Draco stayed on the pillow watching Potter sleep. His long-time crush was turning into a full-blown infatuation and he didn’t know what to do. He sighed, he only had another 5 days before he was Draco Malfoy again instead of Rowan, but he was beginning to think he might end up thanking Blaise instead of murdering him in his sleep. 

He noticed Harry starting to move restlessly, his head rolling from side to side. When did he become Harry? 

He moved and placed his feet on Harry’s shoulder pushing his face in the crook of his neck. Harry stilled before rolling to his side. Suddenly Draco was pulled from his spot and pulled close to Harry’s chest, arms wrapping securely around him. He tensed for a second, but Harry’s breathing evened out and Draco relaxed, following him into dreamland. 

\----

The days following were much of the same. Harry found it easier to deal with Umbridge’s nonsense when Rowan was with him, though he kept him hidden in his robes during those classes. 

Everyone else continued to wonder where Malfoy was, but he really couldn’t be bothered. He felt good and thought maybe he would get to have a normal year for once. About a week later as Harry left the DADT classroom, Rowan scrambled down his school robes and took off down the hall. 

“I’ll catch up” he called to Ron and Hermione as he followed the ferret, losing sight of him as he went around the corner behind a set of armor. 

“Rowan… Rowan” he called to the ferret hoping he would come out of hiding. As he looked back and forth down the hall, he realized he was beside the tapestry hiding the alcove where he had found Rowan. Pulling the covering back, he halted in surprise. “Malfoy?”

Malfoy lifted his head and looked at Harry with such abject misery, Harry swallowed the cutting remark he was about to say. Instead he moved further into the alcove, dropping the tapestry into place behind him. He slid down the wall and mimicked Malfoy’s position across from him. 

Harry didn’t really know what to say, but the silence was oppressive. “Did you happen to see a ferret?”

Malfoy half laughed, half sobbed, and Harry looked at him in concern. “Not exactly.”

Malfoy’s voice was rough with disuse and Harry grimaced at the unintentional reminder of when Draco was turned into a ferret by Moody/Crouch Jr. 

Harry started to say something, but Malfoy cut him off, “why are you here?” 

“I was actually looking for my ferret, or well a ferret. I was hoping he would end up mine though.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

“You found him” Malfoy answered, and Harry stared at him not comprehending what he heard.

“I found him” Harry mouthed, and all at once the pieces started falling into place, the black cloth he had first found Rowan in and left in the alcove, Malfoy missing, the help with Potions. He looked at Malfoy, “you?”

Malfoy nodded.

“But you hate me. Why would you stay with me all week?” Harry just stared as Malfoy mirrored the position he had been in just one short week ago. He looked wrecked, fidgeting with the hem of his robes.

“I wasn’t going to, but I was cold, you were warm, and I figured I could learn your secrets,” Malfoy said quietly.

Understanding bloomed, “and blackmail me or use it to bully me?”

Malfoy was quiet for a few minutes and then looked up straight into Harry’s eyes “I won’t.”

“Won’t what, Malfoy?” Harry asked tiredly trying to figure out what to do now. “Merlin, I just realized you’ve been sleeping with me all week!” He laughed but it sounded hollow to his ears.

“I won’t tell your secrets.” He paused, “I liked being able to help you, with your nightmares, Umbitch.”

Harry snorted, “yeah.”

He scooted closer to Malfoy, “so what now?”

Malfoy hesitated. This was probably the only time he’d get this chance. He couldn’t mess it up. He took a deep breath, “do you think we could be friends or something?”

He hurried on before Potter could say anything. “I mean I know we have a lot to talk about and I’m sorry for all the horrible things I’ve said to you in the past. And I’ll work on at least tolerating your other friends, but….” He trailed off.

Harry’s heart was hammering in his chest. Maybe he wouldn’t lose his Rowan after all. “Do you think you could call me something other than Potter?”

“Like what, Scarhead?” Malfoy smirked. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “my name is Harry, Draco. And we can be something.”

Malfoy looked at his face, hope shining through before his mask reclaimed its place. “Yeah?”

Harry stood up and held out his hand to Draco and pulled him to his feet. Instead of letting go, he kept pulling him closer until he was able to wrap his arms around the taller boy.

Draco ducked a little and tucked his head against Harry’s neck. “I’d be okay if you called me Rowan occasionally too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻 This work is part of Fluff Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to fluffy themes, meet cutes and wholesome vibes.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please show love and support to our precious content creators by leaving kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Feel free to check out the fest's tumblr for more updates. ](https://hpfluff-fest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
